


Sic Parvis Magna

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I wish we knew more than the barebones, Making a background of the family, or at least trying to, there is a mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: How the Drakes' became as they were.
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Initium

Cassandra Morgan often wished that she hadn’t encountered her husband. She supposed it had been the whirlwind romance that had hidden the flags, tender kisses and loving nights blinding her from what he was. Their wedding had been lovely, Cassandra all smiles as they kissed under ringing bells, her family and his applauding the couple.

The glow had only lasted a few months.

Something about having a ring on your finger seemed to weigh on Christopher Morgan. Perhaps it was the pressure, society awaiting as they Morgans moved into a newly purchased home, white picket fence gleaming as box after box was moved into the spacious home. Maybe it was the expectation for him to become the primary worker, to bring in the money while the wife stayed at home. Yet Cassandra was not like those women, staying up late as she poured over book after book, leaving for weeks to go upon expeditions that had the neighbors whisper and glance at him with shrewd looks. He had no problem with it at first, knowing that Cassandra was a go-getter with an attitude to match even the surliest old man. The late nights, however, the constant sleeping alone, the mutterings as she poured over books began to wear thin his patience. 

Becoming pregnant had set Cassandra down a strange path. She had never really entertained the thought of children, finding the company of her work and her husband, as a small company as he was, just right for her. Yet here she was, stomach growing with each day, a life forming inside of her. Once again, unlike the other women who gleefully showed off their pregnancies and praised it, Cassandra just continued as she always had. 

Samuel Drake was born to the world crying, Cassandra holding her son as Christopher watched with fatherly pride. Cassandra looked at the wriggling bundle hours later, the newborn seemingly determined to be as tough to handle as possible. It made her smile, singing an ancient lullaby as she rocked Samuel carefully. The newborn’s struggles began to lessen as she sang, the child falling asleep to the voice of a lost people. Her love for history kept the child’s world alight as he grew, Cassandra, talking to him constantly about her work. 

Christopher did not care for how his son took to his mother. She had begun to almost use Sam as a facet for attention, dinners now tense whenever Christopher tried to pull the subject towards anything of recent news. The way Cassandra would turn and snap at him, a strange light in her eyes, made Christopher feel unsettled. His patience began to vanish when Sam’s milestones were being ignored, Christopher having to be the one to tear Sam from her arms for doctor visits and schooling. Samuel learned to listen to his father, as his temper began to surface at the slightest hint of being ignored. 

The fighting began after Cassandra became pregnant for what would be the last time. Her expeditions began to occur less and less, as many did not care for having a pregnant lead who had begun to have violent mood swings. The pregnancy changed Cassandra and Christopher both, the ideal couple growing bitter and hateful of each other. Sam was caught in the middle, stealing books and blankets in preparation for meeting his little brother. Cassandra encouraged him, while Christopher punished him.

No child of his would ever be some sort of thief.

Nathan Drake was born crying, Cassandra praising the boy while Christopher was nowhere to be found. Samuel was waiting anxiously however, little eyes shining when he was given his brother to hold. Cassandra had fed little Nathan, then demanded to sleep, so there was Sam perched on a chair, holding a little bundle in his arms. Nathan was calmer than Sam had been as a newborn, just cooing as he nestled against his brother for some sort of warmth his mother should have been giving him. Christopher met Nathan two days later, merely patting Samuel’s head before going to confront Cassandra down the hallway. 


	2. De Mutatione

At first, it’s hard.

Being a newborn, Nathan relied on his mother for his complete care. However, the newborn was left crying almost every day, little hands shaking as he cried. Cassandra had taken to her bed most days, screaming out at Nathan before eventually dragging herself up to do the minimum care. He constantly had rashes from ill-care, and his crib was moved further and further away each day.

She hadn’t noticed when it had begun, but Nathan stopped crying so often after the two-month mark.

Christopher, on a rare case, when he was home helped move the crib one last time. It fit nicely within Sam’s spacious room, able to be nestled right beside his bed. At first, it was a little weird to have someone sleeping in his room, but after a week Samuel felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. Waking up to see Nathan beside his bed always made Sam feel happy, happier than he ever had in his five years of existence. Sure, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night was tiresome, having to trudge downstairs and quietly make some baby formula for his brother. Sam didn’t care for it, but holding Nathan close while he ate, listening to the happy coos and content noises were all worthwhile. When he saw Nathan’s eyes open for the first time, looking so trusting up at Samuel, the elder Morgan felt something swell in his heart. 

_ “No one is ever going to hurt you, Nathan, I’ll keep you safe.” _

He makes the promise, watching as those little eyes regarded him with wonder. Cassandra and Christopher, in a rare moment, are excited to see Nathan can finally be aware of the world. For a time, the outbreaks and fights quiet down, Sam watching as Nathan is shown around to the family and doted upon like he should have been. He isn’t jealous, no he’s happy, and takes the time to pull out old boxes of clothing and carefully hide them in his closest.

As predicted, Cassandra soon forgets, going to her work as Christopher began to come home less and less. When he is home, Sam does his best to keep Nathan calm and happy, even when the now six-year-old is rewarded a black eye for breaking a plate. It’s the first time Christopher’s anger spills out past yelling, and for a time he consoles Sam with gifts and promises of never again.

The promises are broken again and again, but Sam doesn’t care. No, he fields the hits and sometimes gives his own, always out of sight of a happy toddler in the next room. Cassandra, with each passing day, becomes detached from her surroundings. Sam doesn’t go to school, he is taught at night when his mother is most lucid, learning skills at an astonishing level. By age 9 he has the articulate learning years above kids his age, happy to share the knowledge with Nathan. The toddler grows, always bright and happy as Sam teaches him letters and shapes, using their mothers’ things when she sleeps during the day. History, of course, is their favorite subject, a subject that also brings Cassandra to her most agreeable mood. Dinners, sometimes consisting of three, although rarely, are filled with learning and mock battles, the two boys running around as their mother describes what took place. Victory is held over dessert, lasting as long as possible as who knows what tomorrow will bring Cassandra. 

Nathan is 4 when he and Sam accompany Cassandra to her last dig. She pushes herself, talking among colleagues as the boys take little trinkets, one a seemingly steel slab that is nearly discovered. Sam, ever the suave talker, distracts their mother with ease, the brothers’ grinning as their prize is taken home. Hungry for more, Nathan begs and pleads to see another sight, to see and touch the history his mother loves so much.

_ “Soon Nathan, I will take you soon my son.” _

Soon never arrives.


	3. Damnum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a suicide mention, so if that makes you uncomfortable, I wouldn't suggest reading.

Nathan’s birthday had happened two days ago. Samuel had completely done up the dining room in little streamers and balloons, Cassandra in the kitchen making up a simple cake. Christopher was gone, of course, but it didn’t matter. The five-year-old didn’t seem to notice, excitedly eating his cake and opening his few presents which mostly consisted of art supplies and some new clothes. Nathan was content, receiving a pat on the head before Cassandra wandered aimlessly to her bedroom for a nap, despite having only been awake for a few short hours. The brothers sat together, Samuel taking Nathan out later that day for a small treasure hunt he had spent a week making in the yard. They don’t finish, but Sam promises to take Nathan back out as they eat dinner, slightly overcooked but edible noodles cooked by Samuel being their dinner. They went to sleep together as they always had, the lingering smell of copper making Samuel sneeze.

It’s not until dinnertime the next day that Samuel goes to check on his mother. Nathan is downstairs, playing with his “treasures” that he and Samuel had spent all day digging up. Nathan is acting out a mock battle, his happy cries masking the sound of Sam vomiting upstairs. The elder brother is standing in his mothers’ doorway, eyes wide and filled with tears as he looks upon something a ten-year-old never should.

Cassandra’s blood has sprayed all over the side of the floor and her bed, glassy eyes staring right at Samuel. The knife was still lodged in the side of her throat, glinting through the blood that was now dried. Sam had never seen a person with grey skin before, but he hoped to never see it again as he took shaky steps back and closed the door. He waits until Nathan is asleep and dreaming, before picking up the phone and calling 911. The police are surprised to find the children alone, the small boy shakily explaining how he had found his mother as the coroner takes pictures. A kind officer promises to stay, sitting outside Sam’s room as he is eventually finished with all the questions.

Sam cries as he holds Nathan, and doesn’t sleep very much.

Christopher is found the next day, the man almost shocked as he returns from a long business trip. He finds that Nathan has been kept unaware, merely asking if Cassandra can come and teach him more history. He explains that she is away, fighting back a wince as Sam runs upstairs to throw up.

It’s ruled a suicide, and the case is closed, and Christopher finds himself watching his son’s sleep. They’re in the living room, sleeping away from the bleach that had been poured to wash away the blood and death. He sees glimpses of his former wife in their features, the way they sleep, and it disgusts him. Cassandra had fallen from his love the moment they married, and now he could finally be truly free. So he gets up, finds a phone book, and puts on the act of grieving as he calls the nearest boys home. The breakfast that next morning is the last one they would ever eat, Christopher explaining that they would be going away, and never coming back.

Nathan, so confused and scared, asks why over and over until Christopher yells. Sam gets between them but is shoved aside, the act seemingly draining violence from their father. So Nathan screams, Christopher watching the child as Sam slunk from the room, and is gone for an hour. Nathan grips Sam’s hand tight when he returns, the two given a bag each to fill before being taken from their home.

The boy’s home is so intimidating, Nathan huddling beside his brother as their father signs them away. The man who was supposed to protect them is soon just a stranger, driving away into the rain as the boys stand on the porch of a strange place. The priest takes pity on them, and the boys are allowed to spend the night together.

Nathan cries until he falls asleep, then Sam lets himself cry. It’s not the loss of their home, of their mother, of everything they had known that makes him cry, the sky beginning to shine with a new dawn. No, he cries for Nathan, and how he fears that he won’t be able to protect him. Watching the sun come up, Sam steels himself and makes a promise.

_ I will do everything I can to keep Nathan safe. _


	4. Vita Nova

The boys’ home is cruel to them. The kind priest leaves shortly after their arrival, and once he is gone they are separated. Samuel begs and pleads to share his cot with Nathan, promising that it would be no trouble, but is told no. As if to ensure one couldn’t speak to the other, they are kept in the wings furthest from each other. It’s over a year before they stop begging, accepting their fate.

They didn’t do it obediently, however. 

Samuel took to causing mischief like a duck to water, not afraid to let fists fly. One of the fathers’ seems to be spared his attitude, allowing the brothers the occasional night together shortly after his arrival. It still doesn’t solve the problem, and within a year Sam is known as the problem child. Of course, he wasn’t the only one, but his vicious protectiveness over Nathan pushed him above the rest. A couple takes some interest in Nathan after his 6th birthday, even going so far with talks of potential adoption. When they’re alerted there is an older brother, the husband has the gall to ask Nathan what he would do if they took him from Sam. Nathan looks horrified at the statement and uses the journal in his hands to slap the man across the face.

Another boy is adopted instead, and Nathan is inconsolable until Father Duffy brings him to Sam.

More years pass, and the Morgan brothers’ are a known name to every sister and father. Sam has grown cynical and aggressive to those who weren’t Nathan, turning to petty crimes to supply Nathan with books and maps. When he’s 13 he leaves the orphanage, promising to Nathan that he would be nearby, and come visit often. Young workers were always needed, and two months after he leaves, Sam returns with new clothes for Nathan. Sure, they’re a little big, but he says that Nathan will grow into them, and he can’t help but smile at how happy his little brother is. Sometimes he’s gone for long stretches, sometimes only a few days, but he always seems to sense when Nathan needs him most. 

Everything changes when they go to get their mother's things back.

Sam is 15 when they strike out, 10-year-old Nathan tagging along. Despite being so young, after forging their new names, the Drake’s were something to be reckoned. They manage to get work aboard a cargo ship, sharing a small bunk together in their own little room. It was enough, the walls plastered with maps and notes from their research. Their mother's journal was kept in a waterproof bag, kept on Nathan’s person when they moved onto other work. The port town they land in is always bustling, and it’s there Nathan gets his early lessons in pickpocketing. Sam doesn’t explain how he learned such a skill, and Nathan doesn’t ask, just honing his skills as they began to travel. Sam is caught when they’re in Cartagena, studying a small museum that to most would go unnoticed. Nathan hides when the police try to find him, and he promises to Sam that he will come for him when he hears how long his brother would be locked away. To pass the time, Nathan studies the museum and the exhibit that would soon be arriving.

He never thought that he would gain a mentor a few short weeks later and that his life would change after meeting Victor Sullivan. 


End file.
